Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and method of assisting in rotor speed control. More specifically, the system and method provides rotor speed control during rotor speed excursions outside of a normal rotor speed envelope.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, certain rotorcraft have employed some level of rotor speed control in a fly by wire flight control system. For example, rotor speed can be controlled by an engine control unit. However, controlling rotor speed with the engine control unit has shortcomings in certain situations.
There is a need for an improved flight control system.